Vincent's Plan Goes Awry
by MirrorDede
Summary: Crack fiction imagining what happens when Vincent and Ada go on a date at Ada's torture chamber, with Echo, Break and Emily lurking nearby.


_**Vincent's Plan Goes Awry**_

**In ch 46, we learned that Vincent Nightray is in charge of finding the keys to the doors of Abyss. Each of the 5 Duke houses is entrusted with a key, which we know looks like an orb of light, hidden away in something. Vincent decided to start with Vessalius house which is "most lax in terms of security," and toward this end, he has been dating Ada Vessalius in hopes of using her as a trump card to blackmail Uncle Oscar into revealing the whereabouts of the key. At this point, I decide to imagine what might happen next, tee hee. Alerts: crack, violence, Yuri girl/girl pairing (EchoxAda)**

"You had said you'd like me to be your toy," Ada said coyly, smiling at Vincent. "So let's play!"

They had come to Ada's second residence, which was full of implements of torture and the occult. Vincent had only agreed to come back to this place, with the secret hope that he could get Ada bound and helpless so he could blackmail her uncle into revealing the whereabouts of the key.

Vincent took her hand, grinned seductively and whispered,

"Do you have any rope?"

Ada giggled and wafted toward a bondage rack with such eagerness that Vincent felt a bit unsettled in his stomach.

"Should I tie you up, or do you want to tie me first?" she asked.

"I'll tie you," he replied.

She leaned with her back against the rack, while Vincent fumbled with the ropes for several minutes.

"Here…let me help," said Ada.

Vincent stood aside and watched in horror and fascination as Ada tied her own feet to the rack.

"Watch closely," she said, "so you can do it yourself next time."

He got down on the ground for a better view of her knot-tying prowess, but soon felt his mind wander. After a moment, he collapsed into a heap, fast asleep.

"Hrrmmph," muttered Ada.

From out of the shadows, crept Echo, coming to rescue her master Vincent from the lazy helplessness of sleep.

"Oh, Echo," said Ada, "were you watching?"

"Echo stays close to master Vincent," she said impassively.

"You're so resigned to your servitude, poor Echo," Ada said, grasping Echo's hand before she could wake Vincent. "I have an idea. Let's tie him up, you and me, then have our way with him." She winked at Echo, but Echo just stared blankly.

"Echo doesn't have any desire for master Vincent," Echo stated flatly.

Ada reached her hand out and caressed Echo's face, drawing her closer. Echo looked into Ada's green eyes, so different from Vincent's. Ada thought she saw Echo's cheeks flush at her touch.

"My feet are still tied," Ada murmured, "I can't run away quickly." She breathed her words into Echo's face. "Have you ever took advantage of someone else's helplessness? Or is someone else always taking advantage of yours?"

Echo looked down at Ada's collarbone, breasts and bound ankles, then looked up at Ada's face, which was open and expectant. Ada leaned forward, her lips so close to Echo's that they could smell each other's breath. Echo's lips parted and she leaned ever so slightly toward Ada's face, and in a moment, they were joined; lips to lips, hands to waist, hands to face.

After a lingering, lovely moment, Echo stood back and said,

"Echo will help Ada tie Vincent."

Ada smiled, and undid the ropes that tied her feet. Adeptly, she bound the sleeping Vincent's ankles, cinched together a couple of loops of rope, and then said,

"Echo, please pick up Vincent so that I can get the rope around him."

Echo lifted Vincent as she had done so many times when waking him. Vincent awoke and saw his servant, but before he could waken fully, Ada had slipped several loops of rope around him and tied his arms to his sides.

"Wh...what?" stammered Vincent.

"We're playing a little game," Ada said brightly, pushing him down on the ground on his back.

Vincent struggled and noticed his ankles were bound.

"Wh...what are you planning to do?" he said, laughing nervously.

"I'm trying to decide," said Ada, "if I should take your clothes off with my hands, or with a knife."

Vincent laughed, the knot of worry cinching tighter in his gut.

"Echo…?" Confused and half-begging, Vincent looked at his servant with wary eyes.

Echo looked at Ada, then leaned toward her and kissed her on the lips.

"What!" Vincent cried out, "What the hell is going on?"

Just then, the door to the Iron Maiden opened, and a certain one-eyed individual with a round-headed doll on his shoulder crept out.

"Ho ho, I arrived just in time for the girl on girl action!" he said.

"Break!" gasped Vincent, struggling against the ropes that bound him.

Barely acknowledging Break's sudden appearance, Ada and Echo continued exploring each other's bodies with their hands, tongues and lips.

"Get a room, you two!" squawked Emily, from her perch on Break's shoulder.

Ada and Echo rolled away, entangled in each other, while Break stood in front of a bound Vincent and took out a box of candy. He opened the box and took out two pieces and unwrapped them, putting one in his own mouth and one in Vincent's.

"Uh, thanks," muttered Vincent, forcing a smile. "You'll be a good man and untie me now, won't you?"

"Maybe later… or maybe not," said Break, taking Emily off his shoulder and looking into her eyes.

"Now Emily, I told you this time would come," Break said.

"No master! I don't want to sacrifice myself! I only do things for me me me…" her voice trailed off as Break unwrapped the ribbon that tied her head. The scarf that was Emily fell limp, and from her head a bright orb tumbled into Break's hand.

"The key!" gasped Vincent.

"Ah, yes," said Break, "you know about the key, of course."

"You're not a Duke - how did you get it?" asked Vincent.

"Oh, Oscar Vessalius entrusted me with it," Break said, casually dropping the key into the candy box. "He knew he couldn't guard it properly." He spread out the scarf that had contained the key (and which once was Emily's head) on the ground next to Vincent.

"Have a pair of scissors, Vincent?" asked Break.

"In my front pocket," said Vincent. "But I think they are not strong enough to cut this rope."

"I'm not planning to use them for rope," Break told him, and reached into the pocket to retrieve the scissors.

"No, I made a promise to the Will of Abyss," Break said, bringing the scissors close to Vincent's face. "I told her I'd bring her your red eyeball for Cheshire."

Vincent gasped and then screamed as Break cut his red eye out of its socket.

"Aggghhh!" hollered Vincent, "it hurts!"

"I know very well," said Break, "I sympathize, truly I do." He smiled wryly while wrapping the eyeball up in Emily's scarf and tying it closed with ribbon.

"There there Emily, you're as good as new, just a bit bloody is all," said Break, placing Emily back on his shoulder.

"I've got a new head made of Vincent's eyeball, heeheehee," chuckled Emily.

"Gaaa!" cried Vincent, "Echo, help me!"

But Echo was moaning orgasmically, oblivious to his cries.

"She never moaned like that for me," sobbed Vincent.

Break pocketed the candy box and climbed back into the Iron Maiden.

"So long, suckers!" screeched Emily, as Break shut the door behind them.


End file.
